piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Voodoo
Voodoo is a belief system forged in the Caribbean by Africans trying to retain their own religion. Voodoo dolls do not exist and never have existed in real life, Although strange dolls have been seen near cemeteries in the Carribean and natives of some Carribean islands sell strange dolls. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, voodoo is used to heal oneself and allies, travel instantly from place to place, and cast harmful spells on an enemy. It is very loosely based on real-world Vodou Beliefs and is used in the game purely for entertainment purposes. Voodoo Power The pirate has a Voodoo power stat, displayed just beneath their health in blue. This value will decrease as Voodoo Hexes are cast. Each hex costs a different amount. If the hex costs more power than the pirate currently has, he/she will be unable to use that hex at that time. Voodoo power recharges automatically over time, but drinking tonics, using Life Drain or getting healed or recharged by an NPC can restore it quickly. Voodoo Weapons For voodoo magic to be used requires an object as a focus. The first Voodoo object is a Voodoo Doll given to the pirate after running quests for Tia Dalma in Cuba. The Voodoo Doll can be used to harm enemies or to heal other pirates, but it must be attuned to a target before use. At Notoriety Level 30, the pirate is given the opportunity to acquire the more powerful Voodoo Staff. The staff can be used to harm groups of opponents without attunement. As the player increases in Notoriety, Gypsies or other voodoo practitioners will offer quests to create teleportation totems. These tokens allow players to teleport to the civilized islands of Port Royal, Tortuga, Cuba, and Padres Del Fuego directly at any time. Voodoo Enemies The pirate is not the only one who can tap into this power. Some of Jolly Roger's undead army and Davy Jones' crew have this ability as well. *Undead Witchdoctor *Undead Gypsy *Brinescum *Molusk The Witchdoctor attacks with Poke, Swarm and Curse - while the Gypsy, Brinescum and Molusk can use the more dangerous Scorch, Grave Shackles and Life Drain hexes. Voodoo Bosses The elite of the voodoo-makers show pirates their true terror. These dogs are more powerful with voodoo than other minons of Jolly Roger. *Timothy Dartan - Undead Gypsy Boss *General Hex- Undead Gypsy Boss *Jolly Roger himself, has VERY POWERFUL voodoo magic, as witnessed by pirates fighting him during Invasions. His powers include: Grave Bind (A mass form of Grave Shackles) and Corruption (A variation on Desolation) and Dark Thunderbolt, and Soul Storm. Voodoo Allies A Gypsy can be found on all of the main islands. They sell health tonics as well as improved voodoo dolls and staffs. Also, they may have a quest for the pirate to perform. Tia Dalma is the pirate's major ally in learning the dark arts and obtaining their voodoo objects. Also Roland Raggart on Padres del Fuego aides the pirate in finding the more powerful Harrow Staff and Vile Staff. Category:Character